


春之梦

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 我被官方的恶意深深地伤害了，现在，我要来伤害你们（拔刀子帝弥托利单人短篇，本人无自觉的对库洛德箭头，库洛德没有登场。！！角色死亡警告！！





	春之梦

法嘉斯神圣王国的冬天十分漫长。

混沌灰暗的云层压得很低，漫天的鹅毛大雪挟着风，在狭窄的天地间扯出一声声悠远尖利的呼嚎。破旧的窗棂剧烈颤抖，发出连绵不绝单调又刺耳的声响。寒冷的风从木片破碎的缝隙里肆无忌惮地钻进室内，飘摇的雪花没能在理应温暖的空气中融化，反倒遭遇了比外边更为深重的寒流，收敛了所有轻狂，屏息静气，徐徐沉积，凝结作内侧窗台上的冰花。

在王国与帝国接壤的边境区域，破败残旧的废屋极其常见。隔着两三里路，荒野或丘陵间，放眼望去，至少能见着四五堆被冬日厚重积雪压垮、爬满了藤类与不知名野草的砖瓦废墟。这栋屋子被原主人遗弃了好些年头了，几乎大半都埋在了厚重的雪下。冰寒死寂的空间中，唯一一位不请自来的访客占据了主卧内宽大的床榻，呼吸时而沉重，时而轻缓到几乎断绝，几乎无法与腐朽床板支离破碎的濒死呻吟区分开来。

阁楼的屋檐终于承受不住积雪的重量，轰然垮塌。崩溃的木板与雪块狠狠撞击上分割楼层的天花板，发出让整栋建筑剧烈颤动的闷响。

帝弥托利从漫长的昏睡中醒来，被高热烧得有些不太清醒的脑子无法及时处理视觉情报，呆呆地注视了陌生的天花板好一阵子，才逐渐想起自己身在何方。

他试图坐起来，身体却绵软得没有一丝力气。躺下时没有及时脱掉的残破盔甲化作沉重枷锁，把他牢牢束缚在这张破败的大床上。

窗外的风更大了，发了狂似地摇晃着卧室的窗口。窗台上新冻上的冰雪则固执地把窗户与建筑物黏连成一体，不时发出咔擦脆响。那种声音并不让人讨厌，反倒勾起了某些久远的——过于久远的回忆。

那大约是还在士官学校的时候了。某天晚上，他曾路过学校的食堂，意外地听到里边传来不太寻常的响动。

他应该是有停下来的，否则不可能把当时的情况记得那么清楚——站在洗碗池前的，是来自联盟的棕发青年。挽起的袖子与手臂上沾满了雪白的泡沫，总是充满了自信与笑意的漂亮海绿色双瞳只剩下了无奈与哀怨，可怜兮兮地向身边气呼呼的女修道士讨饶。

……这是你摔碎的第几个碟子了？

可是没办法啊，我真的不是故意的——哇啊啊啊啊！

又是一声盘子摔碎的脆响。

当时远远望着这一幕的自己可能笑了，又或者没有。不过，大概，确乎是停下来看了很久吧。久到会在现在都把冰棱破碎的声音误认成旧日同窗笨手笨脚摔碎盘子的声音。

是的。他至今还记得，记得每当金鹿的级长出现的时候，他的周围总是溢满了快活的空气与露出笑容的人群——那曾经是多么让他羡慕憧憬的天赋啊。

食堂——食堂。食堂里……耗子很多。

干瘪的胃无声无息地将他的思绪拉到了另一个方向。

要是有耗子在，那该多好。只要拧掉头，就能喝到几口新鲜温暖的液体。肉虽然少了一点，多吃几只还是能饱腹的。可惜这里实在被废弃得太久了，连生命力最为顽强的啮齿类动物也抛弃了曾经的粮仓。

在他还有体力走动的时候，曾经仔细地检查过这栋房子里里外外的每一寸缝隙。什么都没有。他亦有尝试沿着田鼠们留下的洞穴挖开坚硬的冻土，小动物们精心营造的储藏室里空荡荡的，连草籽都找不见一颗。

幸好，还有马。

驮着他艰难跋涉到这里的战马与他相处时间并不长，又在战场上受了伤，以现在的条件根本无法处理或者医治——他安抚着战马，让它顺从地跪伏在地。内心还在寻找着说服自己的软弱理由，手里的动作可一点都没有犹豫。

一切都是那么自然。

他平静地注视着战马湿润的大眼睛渐渐失去光泽，感受着手里皮革水袋慢慢充盈沉重起来的温暖。

水袋很快就装满了。马血依然在涌出来，源源不绝。

太浪费了。

自己似乎又干了蠢事。

不易察觉的持续低烧开始展示它对人类的致命威胁。被夺走了大半思考能力的青狮王子殿下恍神了片刻，贴近了垂死战马的脖颈，直接啜饮着伤口处涌出的滚烫鲜血。

粘稠的液体灌进胃袋，多少缓解了一些饥渴。待他抬起头来的时候，才想起自己搁置在一旁的水袋忘记盖上了盖子。

苍白的冬日阳光下，干涸的土地将流泻的血液贪婪地吮吸得一干二净。他有些茫然地握起一把泥土，用力握拳——成功挤出了几滴颜色可疑的浑浊液体。

可以了。

他小小地松了一口气，捡起水袋，再一次用泥水——或者说，泥血将它慢慢装满。

可是现在，满满一水袋的液体，只剩下床头柜上玻璃小杯里的那么一点点了。

他朝杯子伸出手，意外轻松地将它稳稳抓住，再送到唇边。

我现在可不怕你了，小东西。

怀着没有弄坏如此脆弱造物的奇妙满足感，他几乎是含着笑意轻轻摇晃了一下这只在橱柜角落发现的玻璃杯子。半凝固的深棕色液体表面微微晃荡起伏，看起来倒有几分像是什么药剂——药剂。

是的，他随身行李中的回复药剂全没了，是黑鹫军队的弓箭手干的好事。不得不说，那位射手的水平实在稀松平常。多好的机会啊！冬日平原的战场上，狂躁的风雪难得消停了一会儿。神完气足的弓箭手与目标之间没有任何障碍物，对准敌方大将全无防备的背心，全力射出的箭矢居然只是斜斜擦过战马的腰甲，除了割破马背上的储物小包外一事无成，还搭上了自己的性命。伤疲交加的王子殿下连马都不曾下，只是在疾驰间随手拔起一杆战场尸骸上插着的长枪，反手投出——脱离战场时一段波澜不惊的小小插曲就这样结束了。而它真正掀起的波澜，是在奔逃了一天一夜后，储物包终于被打开的瞬间。

药物，干肉，火石，金币，地图——小包里曾经分门别类仔细存放的各类物资消失无踪，只剩下皮包侧面一个撕裂的大洞在寒风中不住摇动，努力彰显出自己的存在感。

“废物。”

他用干哑得如同火烧的喉咙挤出仿佛来自地狱的低喃，像是陈述手中储物包的状态，又像是在叱骂自己的迟钝，亦像在代替来自过往、死不瞑目的幽灵们开言发声。

令人安心的腥气钻进鼻腔，把愈发散乱的思考拉回当下。干裂的嘴唇小心翼翼地触碰着这杯说不好是什么的东西，粘稠的触感在口腔内蔓延，徐徐滑落食道。

他尝不出这东西的味道，但只要它能稍微提供一点能量，那便足够了。

难以遏制的困倦又一次涌上，微张的嘴呵出一片浅淡的白雾，晃晃悠悠飘散开去，像极了午后茶会时，洋甘菊茶面上散发的热气。

当时似乎有人对自己这样说过。

“以后有机会的话，来我故乡看看吧？春天的景色可是很不错的，到时我们可以一起去看漫山遍野的桃花，再尝尝在芙朵拉吃不到的美味料理，如何？”

……自己有回答吗？

不太记得了。

只是……

看了一眼窗外再次肆虐咆哮的暴风雪，帝弥托利无力地垂下手，在听到玻璃杯子摔碎在地的清响时，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

法嘉斯神圣王国的冬天还很漫长。

距离春暖花开的那一天，真的，真的，太遥远了。

——FIN——


End file.
